


A New Man (Same Old Type)

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover's a brat, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leaving Atlas, M/M, No Beta, Post War, Qrow's a brat, They like brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Sometimes you just need to start over.Find new soil to grow in.But even with that growth...Some people will always be brats.And you know who likes brats?-------Part 19Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	A New Man (Same Old Type)

Prompt 19 - One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

A New Man (Same Old Type)

\-------------

Qrow watched as Clover flitted around the room. The brunet tucked the last few things away and then walked over to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and looking for something. He found it easily and slipped it into the open pocket of the bag strapped to his hip. 

Clover turned, looking around his suite slowly, taking in the familiar setting. He sighed finally and moved to the clean white tunic laid out on his bed. He ran his hand over the folded red lapel, before carefully detaching the green and silver pin that lay there. He clipped it onto the loose vest he now wore over his usual grey tank top. 

Qrow stood and walked up beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder as Clover looked down at his folded uniform. 

“Ready to go there, Cloves?” Qrow asked gently, rubbing his partner’s back slowly. 

Clover took one last breath and smiled one last time down at the uniform he’d proudly worn for nearly two decades. He raised a hand to take Qrow’s as he turned to him. 

He smiled softly. “Yeah. I’m Ready.” He was steady, but Qrow knew the melancholy tone that sat there in his words. 

Qrow stepped closer, cupping the back of Clover’s neck as he kissed him sweetly. Clover smiled into the touch and pulled him closer, hands wrapping comfortably around his neck, fingers grazing through thick smokey hair at the nape of his neck.

The older man pulled back, meeting the teal eyes that gazed at him lovingly. 

“Clover. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you could stay. Winter’s settled now and James has come so far. I’m sure he, and your team, could use you here. And I… I could see about staying behind a little longer, I can catch up with the kids.” He paused, smoothing his knuckles across Clover’s cheek as he thought. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I love the idea of getting to take you home with me but..” He teased weakly, trying to hide his own worry. “ I know you. This is your home. These are your people. Your duty. And they could use your guidance, your strength. I don’t want you to leave… for me, and wind up regretting it later.”

Clover played with Qrow’s hair, staring back past his shoulder, for a moment that felt like a lifetime to Qrow as he held his breath. 

Finally, Clover nodded to himself and smiled, before catching Qrow’s lips in a firm, certain, kiss. 

He pulled back, resting their foreheads together so that their noses touched, and spoke softly but with no hint of hesitation. 

“I’m sure, Qrow. You know you couldn’t watch those kids leave here without you, and I wouldn’t let you. And as for the General and James and my team, and Robyn… They’re exactly why I know I can leave and not need to worry.” He took a moment, a slow but oddly relieved sigh passing his lips. 

“You’re right. This is my home. And these are my people. But they are still standing. After everything that’s happened, all the fear and the pain and the slow hard-won progress, this place is still here. It will be here for me to come back to. Eventually.” 

He pulled further back, reaching and taking Qrow’s hand and placing a strong, sure, kiss to the back of it. 

“But, the thing is, feathers. I love you. I’m happier than I can express to get to stay with you. But, Qrow. I’m not leaving for you.” He held their hands tightly to his own chest, the smallest hint of tears in his voice. 

“I’m leaving for me. I’m… I’m letting myself stop and breathe. I’m deciding what I want to do. I’ve been a dedicated soldier for most of my life. And I’m tired, Qrow. And… as much as Atlas has done, has been, for me… I see now how short-sighted it has made me. How my loyalty and devotion to my home, my duty, almost cost me everything. Not because of Salem or James or anyone else. But because of my inability, my refusal, to see the flaws in the thing that I gave my life to. I need a change of perspective, Qrow. I need a chance to figure out who I am. Not as a soldier. Not even as an Atlesian. I’m ready to find out who I am beyond Atlas’ Golden Boy. Just me.” 

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. It was short and gentle, and then he moved, snaking his arms around the lithe frame and pressing his face to Qrow’s neck as he hugged him. 

“I’m giving myself a chance to grow beyond this. It’s a new world. I have a chance to become a new man. And I’m lucky enough to have found a new family, a new person, that makes me so excited for that future.” 

He pulled away once more and took Qrow’s head in his hands, teal and rust eyes watching each other as if waiting for their cue. 

“So yes, Qrow. I’m sure.” He smiled warmly.

Qrow watched him, eyes soft and reverent. Finally, he took a hand from his cheek and turned, pulling Clover towards the door. 

“Alright then, New Clover. Brothers know we shouldn’t keep those kids waiting too long.” 

Clover laughed and followed him easily, finger grazing lightly over his emblem as he took one last look at the room before the door closed behind him. 

They headed towards the entrance, where a transport and nine teenagers waited for them. 

“Oh hey,” Qrow began, grinning smugly over at his partner. 

“If you’re this new man, am I going to have to woo you all over again?” He smirked, winking quickly. 

Clover laughed, stopping and pulling Qrow back towards him. He held him close and looked eagerly at his lips before meeting his eyes. 

“I don’t know, Birdie. But I certainly won’t tell you not to try.” 

He leaned in to kiss him finally but the other man slipped from his arms with annoying ease, turning and walking on ahead, throwing a thumbs up over his shoulder. 

“Duly noted, Mr. Ebi. I’ll take some time to think it over.” His voice was light and teasing and Clover could hear the satisfied grin on his lips. 

“Brat!” Clover shot fondly, hurrying to catch up with him. 

Qrow scoffed. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about there, Clover. I’m a respected educator and renowned warrior.” a mock formality coloring his voice.

“Yeah, a bratty one.” Clover chuckled, pinching at his boyfriend’s hip playfully. 

Qrow peered at his from the corner of his eye, unable to help the fond smile as he rolled his eyes. 

“Says Mr. Salute and Backflip.” Qrow feigned offense.

Clover stopped him again, right before they reached the door, and laced their fingers together as he pulled him forward by the chin. 

“ Luckily, I happen to like brats.” He whispered, lips hovering over Qrow’s. 

He felt Qrow laugh as he spoke. “What a coincidence. So do I.”

Clover locked their eyes, thumb pulling over rough stubble as he trailed his fingers under Qrow’s chin. 

“Huh. I bet we’ll make a great team then. Don’t you think?” His lips were a hairsbreadth from his partners. 

Qrow took a slow breath, basking in the warmth of Clover’s breath against his face. 

“I guess we’ll find out.” He breathed, leaning forward to close that final fraction of space between them. 

But Clover dropped his hand and turned, abruptly pushing the door in front of them open, revealing the hoard of teenagers waiting outside the transport. 

Clover looked over his shoulder and winked as he blew a kiss to Qrow and spoke just loud enough for him to hear. 

“Then you’d better get working on that wooing, Mr. Branwen.” And then he sauntered out to meet the kids. 

Qrow stared after him, his cheeks burning ever so faintly before he recovered and followed, muttering under his breath. 

“How. How do I keep falling for such brats?”

**Author's Note:**

> Really thought this one would be pretty short and kinda serious.... then the server got me thinking about brats. so..... kinda total mood shift I guess... ooops. 
> 
> Man still not happy with this name... but it's what I get
> 
> \----------
> 
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
